A series of one-shots
by Turtler-Pomf
Summary: A series of crossovers and one-shots for FFXIII. The genre will be different for each one, but I tell you what ones it is and the info at the start of each chap. There are no specific ships (but expect Farroncest) and rated T for most, however if other's need higher ratings, I put that in the beginning too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Google it, Fantasy freak!

AN: This is a series of one-shots/crossovers for FFXIII. I don't take request, sorry. I'll put a little thing at the start of each chapter to the crossover(if any) and the genres so you can skip if it doesn't tickle your peach. Enough talking from me, though. Lets get on with it.

Final FantasyXIIIxGoogle it (Vocaloid song). Genre: Comedy, romance, Fluff.

"Please do not as me why..."

"All of you wants to know me"

"Fang, I said go away!" Lightning sighed with annoyance as her dark haired friend hovered around her, throwing preverse questions at her.

"Aww, come on. Just tell me, already." Fang grinned, coming in closer behind Light and resting her hands on the ex-soldier's shoulders. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Go google it!" Lightning blurted out, finally having enough. Being characters from a game, surely if Fang wanted to know something about her so much, she could google it.

"What's your e-mail?"

"Go google it!"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Go google it!"

"Who is it you like?"

"I can't tell you that.." Lightning turned her head away to hide a small blush that was evident on her cheeks. "You will never act proper enough, will you?" But her question met ignorant ears as Fang jumped on the computer to annoy Lightning more.

"Tch, why are you even asking all these stupid questions? What's your goal?" Lightning scowled. Fang turned slowly, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"I want to be the person close to you, to know all about you." She was obviously being an idiot, but Lightning couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Just when Lightning thought she could get some peace as Fang happily browsed the web, Fang was already back, sprouting more nonsense.

"What's your size?" She grinned

"Go google it!"

"Colour panties?"

"Go google it!" Lightning replied again, but this time grabbing Fang in a headlock for the indecent questions.

"Are you wearing any?" She teased.

"Go and happily google it!" Lightning tightened her grip as her cheeks continued to deepen in colour.

"I'll always like you"

"W-what?"

"I'll always love you"

"Again, goodbye.." Lightning was ready to kill Fang. Why was she messing with her and being such an idiot?

"That's what I feel" Fang chuckled, ignoring the fact Lightning was about to cut off her air completely, but..

"I already know that" Lightning let go of Fang, moving away as far as she could so Fang couldn't notice her deep blush. "My heart can't lie to itself forever.." Lightning muttered, her eyes distant.

"Hmm?" Fang turned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I love and hate the way you act towards me, that much I can understand." Lightning continued to mumble. " "Who is it you like most of all?" You really are so stupid!" Lightning clenched her fists in anger, the blush on her face refusing to leave when a pair of arms slithered around her waiste and hugged her tightly from behind. A gasp escaped her lips when she turned to see it was Fang, a grin plastered on her face.

"Before you get the wrong idea, my face isn't all red because of you! it's because it's hot in here!" Lightning defended, trying to push Fang away.

"That's not really the truth." Fang laughed

"It really is!"

"You really love me" Fang's usual cheecky grin turned into a genuine smile, making Lightning's desperate attempts to get away fall, her face softening.

"You're just stupid. You don't need to google my feelings..." She muttered, hanging her head low and away from Fang.

"I love you, Light." Fang chuckled, continuing to hug Lightning from behind. Lightning, however, glanced back at Fang, a small smile gracing her face and her genuine affection peeking through.

"Tch, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Time can shatter a man.

Pair: SnowxSerah. Genre: Angst, pain, romance.

Serah, I miss you so much" Snow whispered to himself, a photo of him and Serah held loosely in his hand. He sat alone in the living room they had once shared, just the two of them. Everything was going so well. They had bought a house together and were beginning their life as a married couple, but then 'it' happened. On that day, Snow's life changed forever, followed by nothing but a wave of bad events. How he wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her warmth and love. How he wanted to hear her laugh again and see her smile brighten up his world. Why did God have to take her away from him?

His fist tightened into balls as he fought back the tears that wanted to fall. She was all he could think about since that day, how he couldn't save her...how he was never her hero like he had promised to be the day she said yes. But what could he have done? She was running ahead, the skies stretched out above them. Not once did it cross his mind that as she turned to smile at him, that would be the last smile he'd ever see from her as the car hit her frail body. Why didn't it stop? Because the driver was drunk. People circled Serah's body, sirens going off, but by the time they got there, she was already laying lifelessly in Snow's arms, tears falling without stop down his cheeks. She was gone. He'd never hear her laugh or her sweet voice again. She'd never smile again, never get angry at him again. He'd never feel her warmth again and her bright, beautiful eyes would never open again. He'd never get to stay up in bed with her, just staring into her eyes and holding her hand, talking about pointless things. His perfect life had died with her, the love of his life. He could never love anyone more than he loved Serah. She was his everything.

Ever since then, Snow changed. He never laughed, never smiled. He never cracked jokes and annoyed people with his goofy grin. Everyone had tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Not even Lightning, Serah's sister, could get him to let Serah go. Instead, he continued to die inside, unable to move on. Serah was his world, his strength. Without Serah, Snow couldn't live. Snow lost all motivation, all his fire. It was gone along with her. His hopes for the future, shattered. He couldn't even feel anymore. Ever since that day, Snow has slowly died until he was nothing more than a shell of a man, clinging on to any memory of her he could. He never even got to say goodbye or 'I love you' to her one last time. He was never a hero.


End file.
